Introit in the Snow
Introit in the Snow is the second episode of the 2006 anime series Kanon. Synopsis The episode begins with the girl from the previous episode delivering another monologue discussing her desire to wake up from her never ending dream. We first see Yuichi waking up to the sound of the alarm clock Nayuki lent to him. Still adjusting to his new surroundings, Yuichi is startled at first but starts to remember that he's at the Minase Residence. He then goes into Nayuki's room to wake her up, seeing as her large collection of alarm clocks aren't doing the trick. After waking Nayuki up, Yuichi goes downstairs with her to have breakfast. When Akiko offers the two some of her secret jam, Nayuki says she has to get ready for school and darts off. Having never tasted it before, Yuichi puts the jam on his toast. After the taste sets in, Yuichi is quick to politely turn down Akiko's offer for more and heads to the door with Nayuki. Yuichi and Nayuki leave after breakfast, barely making it to school on time. Yuichi then goes to his new classroom, which happens to be the one Nayuki, Kaori, and Kitagawa are in. Seeing her enthusiasm over Yuichi being in the class, Mr. Ishibashi tells Yuichi that his seat is right next to Nayuki's. After school ends, Yuichi warns Nayuki not to tell anyone about him staying at her house. After she informs him that most of the class already knows, Yuichi chases her down a staircase, causing Nayuki to lose her footing and fall on two senior year girls. The two are revealed to be Sayuri and Mai, who were briefly introduced in the last episode. After apologizing to them, Nayuki heads off to track practice and Yuichi decides to explore the school to get more familiar with it. After wandering around the school, Yuichi gets lost and ends up in the library and later the science lab. Luckily, Yuichi finds Kaori in one of the corridors and asks her to help him find his way back to the entrance. On the way there, Kaori mentions that Nayuki always talked about Yuichi and that she had never seen her happier than when he stepped into the classroom with the teacher earlier. Kaori then remembers that she was supposed to meet up with Kitagawa, but goes home thinking that it isn't a big deal. After parting ways with Kaori, Yuichi decides to go to the shopping district to pick up the oden ingredients Akiko wanted him to get. Once again, Ayu is seen running away from the taiyaki vendor after she accidentally takes a bag without paying. She runs into Yuichi again and takes him with her to avoid getting caught. After leaving the shopping district, Yuichi and Ayu are seen eating taiyaki together. While trying to find their way around, Yuichi tells Ayu that he used to visit the city a lot seven years ago. Ayu reveals that her and Yuichi used to be friends a long time ago. Overwhelmed with joy, she runs to give Yuichi a hug, but ends up hitting a tree after he steps aside. After hitting the tree, some snow falls off of the branches and lands on a girl who was on her way home from shopping. After Yuichi and Ayu complain about who's fault it was, they walk the girl home. She introduces herself as Shiori and heads back to her house after giving Yuichi directions to the shopping district. Once back in the shopping district, Yuichi and Ayu promise that they will get together again and part ways. Yuichi then heads to the grocery store to buy the ingredients Akiko wanted. On his way out, Yuichi is confronted by a girl who says she has a grudge against him, though she doesn't seem to remember why. After trying to fight Yuichi, the girl faints in the middle of the street, which draws in a crowd wondering if Yuichi was responsible for it. Characters *Yuichi Aizawa *Nayuki Minase *Akiko Minase *Ayu Tsukimiya *Kaori Misaka *Jun Kitagawa *Mai Kawasumi *Sayuri Kurata *Shiori Misaka *Makoto Sawatari *Old man from taiyaki shop *Mr. Ishibashi Locations * Minase Residence * Yuichi's High School * City of Snow Trivia *An Introit is part of the opening of the liturgical celebration of the Eucharist for many Christian denominations. Quotes * "It has quite a complex flavor... Very original" - Yuichi * “I said I’m not a porter!” - Jun * “If there’s an unordinary way of introducing oneself, I’d love to see it” - Yuichi * “Yeah, it’s a lot of work, but running is about the only thing I’m good at” - Nayuki * “This school’s pretty big, so be careful not to get lost” - Nayuki * “Why didn’t you dodge the other way?” - Yuichi ** “I’m left handed!” - Ayu * “Welcome back, Yuichi!” - Ayu * “Um… That may have totally been my fault” - Yuichi * “I bet I’m the only one who’s ever run into a tree during an emotional reunion scene between friends who haven’t met in seven years” - Ayu * “Regular law abiding citizens don’t eat and run” - Yuichi * "Auu" - Makoto * “I’m hungry! That’s why I’m not at my best!” - Makoto Category:Kanon 2006 Anime Episodes Category:Cleanup